


Lost Out Of Time

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disappointed by her lover's infidelity, Amanda seeks the solace of her family's forest cabin. A very bad snowstorm will change her life forever. Very Alternate Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life Is A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

“What in the hell was I thinking of?” Amanda muttered to herself as the car fishtailed again for the hundredth time and she struggled to keep it on the narrow dirt road. Slowly coming to a stop she straightened the wheels and stared ahead through the white curtain of snow as it was whipped through the narrow ravine by a strong wind. It shook loose snow from the trees that lined both sides of the track and dumped it with a loud thwack on the top of the car. The cabin lay up ahead another three miles the best she could figure. She just hoped she could make it. The edges of what was fast becoming a faint track blended with the forest that stretched out on either side for miles. A whine from the back seat echoed her unease.  
  
“I know, Glori, I should have checked the weather before we left that last town.” She rubbed the nose of the golden retriever that rested on her right shoulder. It should have been a four-hour drive and the forecast had been for six to eight inches of snow over the next three days. She had been on the road for seven hours and the snow had already surpassed that. The storm had swept out of Canada reaching further south then expected and the lake effect snow generated as it crossed the Great Lakes had deposited eighteen inches in just the past six hours. Luckily the main roads had been clear most of the way and she had not had any difficulty until she had turned off onto the less travelled roads leading up into the northern part of the state.  
  
Not for the first time she was grateful for her decision to buy the small sturdy SUV. She knew it had not been a popular decision with a number of her friends and certainly not her family who were serious environmentalists, but as a doctor and a neonatal surgeon she needed the four-wheel drive and heavier weight to navigate the roads in all kinds of weather. Winters upstate was notoriously unpredictable and her tiny patients had little time to spare when they were in crisis.  
  
“Damn it Eric, damn you Joyce, in my house, in our bed, how could you?”  
  
Her voice broke and she finally let go the tears she had held back for the past painful three days. Turning to the dog that had climbed over the seat back and snuggled up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his thick coat. His front leg settled on a shoulder and he whined softly, licking her hands and face trying to comfort her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Amanda had never had much time to pursue personal relationships while attending medical school and completing her residency. She was surprised when two years earlier she had started a relationship with an engineer, Eric Devere, she had met through her brother. At first, his heavy travel schedule and the long hours she put in at the hospital left them little time together. As the relationship deepened they both sought ways to improve it and after deliberating for several months she invited him to move into her town house.  
  
During the early months the arrangement suited them both well. Amanda found Eric easy to live with and her adjustments had been surprisingly few. It wasn’t until his travel schedule had changed and lightened considerably so that he had more available time to spend at home he began to resent the hours she worked. She was at a loss on how to repair the growing rift between them. When she had been called back to a couple of emergencies at the hospital causing her to cancel accompanying him to his company Christmas party and family Thanksgiving, he had been furious.  
  
Amanda recognized she had to do something if she wanted to save their relationship. She made plans to spend most of Christmas and New Years with him and requested time off. Because she had often covered other holidays for her colleagues they were more then happy to cover for her.  
  
Leaving work a few hours earlier then usual the Friday before Christmas she picked up a small tree and turkey with all the fixings. Amanda smiled thinking of the special gift she had found for Eric after hours of searching the Internet. It was an antique set of engineering drawing tools similar to the one they had seen in a local museum that he had admired. She had also made reservations for New Years at a nearby romantic bed and breakfast one of the nurses had used during her honeymoon and highly recommended. Humming and very pleased with her plans and the thought of being home first, she easily navigated traffic and reached her front door in record time. Parking her car in the garage she was surprised to see Eric’s Land Rover already there.  
  
Quietly entering the kitchen she noted the wine on the table and grinned thinking of her surprising him for a change. Putting the groceries on the counter she quietly entered the hall and looked for him all through the downstairs. Not finding him she started up the stairs when she heard his voice in the bedroom they shared. Frowning Amanda opened the door and there to her horror found Eric and his secretary Joyce in bed, nude and the smell of wine and sex permeating the room. It took a few moments before the lovers felt her presence. Eric froze when he saw her and started to get up.  
  
Amanda stared at him; her face ashen and drained of all color then silently turned away, descended the stairs and re-entered the kitchen. When Eric followed her he started to say something. She cut him off, stone faced.  
  
“I want you out of here, both of you, in the next five minutes. You can return and get the rest of your things tomorrow while I am at the hospital. Then I never want to see you ever again.”  
  
“Amanda.”  
  
“Five minutes, Eric, then I am calling the police.”  
  
“That won’t be necessary, Amanda.” He turned away then looked back. “For what it’s worth, I am sorry for bringing her here.”  
  
Over the next couple of days she donated the bedroom furniture to a charity, changed the locks, reset the security codes for both the house and the garage and effectively removed all trace of his presence from the house. Unable to face its emptiness over the holidays, she called her brother, Ted, to request the loan of the family cabin. After some discussion he reluctantly agreed.  
  
“Mandy, it’s pretty isolated out there and they are predicting a storm. Won’t you consider coming over here and spending Christmas with us? You know you are welcome any time.”  
  
“I know, little brother, but I need some time to myself so I can get my head back on straight. I will have Glori with me and you can reach me on my cell phone. Do you know what other things I need to take?”  
  
“Calli made sure the place was pretty well stocked with canned goods before we left this fall. There is a lot of mom’s home made canned stuff and dry goods stored in the silver tubs in the basement along with plenty of fuel for the generator in the shed. Dad and I stacked a couple of cords of wood on the side porch so you should be ok once you get there.”  
  
“Sounds like you all were preparing for a lot of serious winter use.”  
  
“Nope, just hunting season, then dad broke his ankle and we didn’t go. We had hoped to get every one together up there for some skiing or snowmobiling when the snow was deep enough but even that has had to be put on hold with Calli’s pregnancy. You be careful and let us know when you get there, will you?”  
  
“I will Ted, and thanks.”  
  
“No thanks needed. It belongs to the whole family.  
  
“Bye, little brother. My best to Calli.”  
  
  
“Drive carefully. You’re the only sister I have. Oh and Mandy? I am sorry Eric turned out to be such a bastard.”  
  
“Me too, I’ll call when I get there.”  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was some time before Amanda spent her tears. She became aware that the wind had died down and the snow had tapered off. Using her wipers to clear off the accumulated snow from the windshield and the rear window, she restarted the car and found she could move forward with little problem. She blessed heeding her brother’s advice and getting the snow tires the week before. She covered another mile or two before she encountered a strange thick heavy fog that lay close to the ground like dirty wet wool. Opening her side window she wrinkled her nose at the acrid smell that billowed into the car with the fog and managed to make it down a little hill, across the wooden bridge that marked the start of their property and up the last quarter mile to the cabin. Heaving a sigh of relief, she pulled up to the wide front porch that ran the width of the two story stone building.  
  
Her grandfather had built the whole thing himself with the help of her father and his two brothers. It was a gracious cabin that had sheltered her family for three generations. He and her grandmother had emigrated from Scotland just after getting married. With a small inheritance from her grand mother they had purchased the property upstate initially intending to do some commercial logging. For a number of reasons including the Wall Street Crash of 1929 they had not been able to do so and eventually the cabin had become a rustic retreat for the growing family.  
  
Just as she finished unloading the car and moving it to park in the shelter of the storage shed the storm began again in earnest. She called her brother to let him know she had made it and then turned her attention to starting a fire in the fireplace and putting her groceries away. Crossing back to the shed she started the generator after checking the supply of fuel. Returning to the cabin made up a bed with fresh linens in her small bedroom upstairs, then preparing a hot meal for herself and feeding Glori she settled down in front of the fire to relax and listen to the radio before she turned in for the night.  
  
The next morning broke under a blinding blue sky as can only happen after a storm has blown through. When Amanda awoke to Glori’s insistent woofs to go out, she realized she had slept dreamlessly through the night and the tension in her head and shoulders were gone. After letting the dog out she started a pot of coffee and returned to watch Glori through the window as he jack rabbited through the deep snowdrifts that surrounded the building. She laughed as he burrowed his nose through the snow and tossed small clumps of snow into the air or tried to catch the bits that fell from the trees. Finally calling him back in she fed him and poured her self a cup of coffee savoring its rich smell as she drank it. Warming her hands on the cup she returned to the window and gazed out at the panorama of undulating forests in shades of blue green and bare trunks wearing hats of white snow and silhouetted against the hills rising to the tall mountains blanketed in snow beyond. In the far distance she could see a hawk circling as it hunted. There was the occasional snap of a tree limb or trunk as it gave way to the weight of the newly fallen snow. And then there was the silence, the peacefulness of a world apart. She felt it permeating and soothing her aching soul.  
  
Reluctantly shaking herself she began to mentally review what she would need to do if the forecast held. They were expecting another storm to pass through bringing four to six feet of heavy wet snow during the next forty-eight hours. She hoped she would be able to get out afterwards. She considered starting up one of the snowmobiles stored in the basement garage before the storm arrived just to be sure she could. She worried momentarily how she would get Glori out then remembered the old sled that they had attached to the snowmobile in past winters and hauled wood and even the occasional Christmas tree. With some coxing he would ride it.  
  
Glori finished his food and nosed around the floor hopefully searching for the last bit when he lifted his head and ran to the front door. After listening intently for a while he suddenly began scratching excitedly at it and whining. Looking back at his mistress he wagged his tail wildly and danced around in circles.  
  
Amanda immediately was alert and told him to lie down and be quiet. Cautiously she crossed from the kitchen to the front window and looked through the curtains. She watched as a bundled figure on snowshoes came up the road towards the cabin. The figure stopped suddenly at the edge of the clearing and she got the impression he was surprised at finding the cabin in front of him. He turned around studying the landscape and appeared puzzled at what he was seeing. Finally turning back toward the cabin he slowly approached and threw back the lynx fur lined hood of the heavy brown cloak he was wearing.  
  
At first she took him for a Native American but as he came closer there were some things that didn’t fit. He was very tall and walked with the natural gait of an athlete. His facial features were sculpted and he had high check bones. His black hair was long and pulled back from his brow with a number of small braids and the rest hung loose down his back. His skin was fair with a pearly glow unlike that of the typical ruddier Native American. He wore a pack on his back and she could see what appeared to be an old fashion hunting bow slung with it. On closer examination the snowshoes were of a style she had never seen and his cloths had another worldliness about them.  
  
Amanda looked around for something she might use as a weapon. Her eyes stopped on the antique gun that her mother had bought at a garage sale years before and now hung over the mantle. Even though it no longer worked, he would not know that.  
  
“Hello, is there anyone there?” came her visitor’s voice. He spoke with an accent she didn’t recognize. Now holding the gun she called Glori to her then opened the door cautiously.  
  
“What do you want?” she asked in a blunt tone.  
  
“Forgive this intrusion my lady, I became lost in the storm last night and I have no idea where I am. Can you direct me towards Rivendell?”  
  
She frowned at his archaic language and shook her head.  
  
“Sorry, never heard of such a place around here.”  
  
He studied her, “Are you of the Dunedain? Perhaps you can direct me to Arathorn’s encampment.” He now stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the porch gazing up at her with storm grey eyes.  
  
She studied him in return. Something nagged at the back of her mind. It was as if she recognized something in what he was speaking of but couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Then it dawned on her as she glanced down at Glori, Tolkien, books, Lord of the Rings, Middle Earth, movies, and the actor.


	2. This Can't Be Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disappointed by her lover's infidelity, Amanda seeks the solace of her family's forest cabin. A very bad snowstorm will change her life forever. Very Alternate Universe

Chapter Two  
  
“Is this some kind of joke?” She responded angrily lifting the gun. “Because if it is, you had better be prepared to explain yourself.”  
  
“I do not understand your strange words, my lady,” He lifted his hands in bewilderment and quirked a famous brow, “but I do assure you, I am Elrond of Imladris. My hunting party and I became separated in the storm last night. It was most fortunate that I found a cave just up the road beyond a wooden bridge when the fog mists descended; otherwise I would have had a most uncomfortable night. If you cannot direct me to Arathorn’s encampment, can you direct me to the nearest settlement? I fear the storm is about to settle in again and I would like to find cover before it does.”  
  
Amanda could never explain what happened next. Why she decided he really was who he claimed to be and that he posed no danger to her.  
  
“I do believe you…my lord,” she stumbled over the form of address. “If the storm is starting up again, then you had better stay here. I have no idea how you will rejoin your friends, but you will be safe until the storm blows itself out.”  
  
“My lady, I suspect by your caution that you are here alone. I have no wish to cause you unease. I can return to the cave where I found shelter last evening. It provided me much need protection from the cold and it will do so again.“  
  
“Perhaps, but you do not know how bad the storms blowing off the lakes can get. This one according to the latest forecasts appears to be one of the worst we have experienced in nearly two hundred years. If that is true you would not survive the night out there.”  
  
“You have the ability to foresee the future?” he asked mystified as he climbed the steps.  
  
“Foresee the future?” She saw his puzzlement then laughed, as she understood his comment. “No, I will explain it later.” She opened the door wider and stepped back. Glori wiggled a welcome and Elrond bent to hold out a hand to him. She shut the door behind them as the wind picked up."  
  
“He is a beautiful dog, but I have never seen one like him before. What is he called my lady? What does he do?”  
  
“His name is Glori,” she stopped embarrassed, “short for Glorfindel. My brother named him, he is a fan of Tolkien and he thought his coat was like one the character’s hair. His kind is specially bred to hunt birds.”  
  
Elrond scratched Glori’s head and with twinkling eyes shook his head in amusement. “My balrog slayer would not be pleased, I think. If you happen to meet him it would be best to not explain the derivation of Glori’s name.”  
  
She grinned back at him. “My name, by the way, is Amanda Cameron. My friends call me Mandy. You can put your things there in the corner on the bench. I have some hot water heating on the stove. Based on the stories I believe you drink tea instead of coffee but I doubt if I have a flavor you will be familiar with. I certainly don’t have any miruvor. ”  
  
Elrond turned after placing his pack on the bench, a strange look on his face. “When I first arrived you didn’t seem to recognize me or any of the names I mentioned, yet now you have referred to several things that indicate you do indeed know of us. Who or what is this Tolkien and what stories are you referring to, my lady?”  
  
Amanda looked at him trying to frame a reply he would understand and accept. “I am not sure I can explain without sounding like a crazy woman.” She finally said. “If you will be patient while I fix some tea for us I will try to do so while we enjoy it.”  
  
He looked at her through narrowed eyes and considered her request. Finally he nodded and as she turned towards the kitchen he slowly removed his heavy cloak and a fur lined tunic, hanging both over a chair near the fireplace to dry. He sat down and pulled his boots off and placed them near the fire as well.  
  
As Amanda bustled about the kitchen beyond his sight he studied the interior of the cabin both bewildered and fascinated by what he saw. There was nothing he recognized. The lines of the furniture were rustic and bulky, totally unlike the graceful lines he was used to. Yet it was surprisingly comfortable. The patterns of the rugs on the floor were geometric and woven in strong bold colors. There were pictures on the fireplace mantle and on the walls that bore no resemblance to anything he had seen before. He rose and studied them more carefully. They included scenes of a family as it grew and the activities they participated in along the way. He easily identified the child that was Amanda and through the strong resemblance among them, the older couple as her parents and the young boy as her brother.  
  
He was puzzled by their strange clothing and shocked by their skimpy outfits while they played about in a lake. One picture showed a laughing Amanda holding on to a line and standing on the water behind a strange boat. It was apparent that the boat was moving and pulling her with no apparent method of doing so. There were no sails and it was too large for paddles. Another showed a strange kind of wagon but there were no horses or oxen hitched to it. Shaking his head he moved further down the mantle where he found one of Amanda dressed in a strange green tunic and leggings with a cap that covered her head. She was holding an infant and smiling at the artist.  
  
He turned as she re-entered the room carrying a tray with tea and bowls of thick hot cereal. “I thought you might need something hot besides the tea to warm your innards. I had some oatmeal in the cupboard that should do the trick.”  
  
He bowed his head gracefully and reached to take the tray from her and placed it on the table in front of the fire. “I thank you for your thoughtfulness.”  
  
She smiled as Glori poked his head around her and sniffed. “No Glori, you have had your breakfast. This is ours.” The dog lifted sad, pleading eyes and tentatively wag his tail at Elrond. He shook his head and placed a hand on the dog’s head and murmured a soft word of regret. Glori heaved a big sigh and returned to lie on the rug in front of the fireplace.  
  
“Glori must be good company for the child.” Elrond gestured toward the picture.  
  
Startled Amanda looked at him and than at the picture. With a sad smile, “That is one of my patients. I have no children.”  
  
“Patient? You are a healer?”  
  
“Yes, I am a surgeon. My specialty deals with high-risk infants. That particular little fellow we had to do an in uterine repair of a hole in his heart. He is now five and a holy terror.”  
  
Elrond looked at her in horror. “You cut into the mother’s womb and operated on the unborn child?”  
  
She frowned, “While such surgery is relatively common now and conducted by highly trained doctors, we never undertake it without careful consideration of the consequences. Without it these children most likely would not survive.”  
  
“Where and what have I stumbled into?” he muttered in bewilderment. Closing his eyes and shuddering, he gripped the cup of tea tightly then set it carefully down on the table before raising his eyes to her. “Will you please explain!”  
  
“I am not sure I can,” she said thoughtfully. “If what I suspect has happened, you will not want to believe me. It certainly is not rational.”  
  
“Try me.” He sat forward and watched her intently.  
  
“Very well. This is not the middle earth you know, and the date here is the year 2007. There is no way to equate it because we are far in your future. Somehow you have moved through time from where you were in your world to this one.”  
  
He studied her through narrowed eyes as he considered her words. “You are right, my lady, it is not rational.” He switched his attention to the cabin and gestured around, “Yet nothing here speaks to me of my world and I have not sensed any of my family or friends.” He became silent and tried to absorb what it could all mean.  
  
Amanda nodded, “It is not an easy thing to accept, and to be honest, I have no idea if, in fact, the whole thing is just the other way around.”  
  
“You mean that you and this piece of your world somehow was sent back to mine.” He paused and added that idea to the mix of his already jumbled thoughts.  
  
“Yes, but there may be a way to find out.”  
  
“How?” He folded his hands and leaned forward his arms resting on his thighs.  
  
“I will call my brother.”  
  
“He is near here?”  
  
“No, I will use my cell phone.”  
  
“Cell phone?” Mentally he kicked himself. Why was he only able to speak in one syllable words?  
  
“It is a communications device that we use to talk to one another over distances.” She explained in simple words that she hoped was clear enough for him. “If it works, we are in my world. If not, most likely we are in yours.”  
  
“How would we confirm which world is which?”  
  
“I can’t guarantee either way until I try. If my call goes through we are in my world.” She hesitated before continuing. “The problem is that there can be interruptions caused by weather, mountains that block signals, or power outages that can prevent the phone from working.”  
  
“I am sorry, my lady, I do not understand what you are saying.”  
  
Amanda sighed, “I know. I cannot explain it to you either. I wish I could. There are many technical things that my people have developed or invented over hundreds of years and it would take more than a few words or hours to describe to you. We may have time later.”  
  
He frowned, “Time later?”  
  
“There is the possibility that the visitor to which ever world we exist in now will not be able to return to their own.”  
  
“I could be trapped here.” He understood at once.  
  
“Or I could be trapped in yours.” She continued reluctantly.  
  
“Use the cell phone, my lady.”  
  
She crossed to the table where the cell phone lay. Picking it up, she punched in the number. As it rang, she relaxed imperceptibly and turned to face Elrond. She frowned when the voice mail kicked in and rang off without leaving a message.  
  
“It didn’t work?” he asked hesitantly.  
  
“It did, but my brother doesn’t answer.”  
  
“Then we are in your world.” He was dismayed.  
  
“It would seem so.”  
  
He shoulders slumped, “I must go back, there are many things I have to accomplish in my time and world.”  
  
“We may be able to figure it out, so don’t be discouraged just yet.”  
  
“You are optimistic.” He smiled wryly.  
  
“I have to be in my work. Other wise, we would never be able to do what we do successfully.” She dimpled back at him momentarily then became serious once more.  
  
“I should search for traces of some kind of passage between our worlds.” Elrond started to put his boots back on.  
  
Amanda shook her head. “With the storm moving back in, you would not get far and you would die of the cold.” Her words were underscored as a blast of wind rattled the windows and shook the doors.  
  
He paused, “You have a suggestion?”  
  
“I think we should consider any action we take carefully. We should see if we can pinpoint when and what occurred at the time you made the move to this world.”  
  
He rose and crossed to a window, watching as the snow became a heavy white curtain that obscured the world outside. “It would appear your suggestion has merit.”  
  
“The storm will be very bad for the next few days. We have plenty of food and wood for the fire. We are safe here in the cabin. While we wait for the weather to clear, we can consider what to do to get you back to your world. If we should fail, we can explore how best for you to exist in this  
one.”  
  
“I could be here a very long time.” He was pensive.  
  
“I don’t understand.”  
  
“Elves live a very long time, my lady, we are immortal.”  
  
She blinked, “I should have remembered the stories.”  
  
“You mentioned them before. Will you explain what you are talking about?”  
  
She crossed to a bookcase and searched the shelves, pulling out a couple of well-worn books and returned to hand them to him. “I don’t know if you will be able to understand these words, but if not, I can read them to you. I am surprised we can comprehend each other’s words since you speak Sindarin and I speak English. Somehow, what ever caused the connection between our worlds has allowed us to communicate.”  
  
He took the books and leafed through them. “I do not recognize this writing system.”  
  
She shrugged. “I expected as much. Let us get you settled in a bedroom and I will explain how things work here. After that I will give you a quick rundown on the author of the stories and try to explain what they have told us about your world. It would be interesting to hear of your world from you and compare how accurate he was.”  
  
“Will you tell me also of your world and your family?”  
  
“That might not be a wise idea,” she grimaced, “You might find it very frightening.”  
  
“I do not believe any thing can be more frightening then Sauron.” He grimaced, “ He has caused untold misery for much of my world foe millennia.”  
  
“You may be right, but we have had a few madmen here who could give Sauron a run for his money.”  
  
“By that do you mean they are his equal?”  
  
She nodded, “I certainly think so if the story Tolkien tells is accurate. But we have had a lot of good men as well, so it helps overcome the effects of their evil.”  
  
“Such efforts are necessary, unfortunately.” He nodded in agreement.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“I will be interested in such an exchange of information, but I would like to bath and change to clean garments first. Three days on the trail and sleeping in caves do not encourage comfort or cleanliness.”  
  
She studied his figured and he noted with some amusement her obvious interest. “You are about my brother’s size and there should be some of his clothes upstairs that will fit you. We can see about cleaning your things later.”  
  
He nodded, “If he will not object, I would be grateful for the loan.”  
  
“He would be delighted to know you wore them. Amanda chuckled at the thought of her brother’s expression when he learned of Elrond’s visit. “He loves the stories of middle earth and would have no problem of moving there if his wife would agree and go along.” She rose from the chair and moved toward the stairs.  
  
“If he is much like you, my lady, he would be most welcome in Imladris.” He gave her a warm approving glance as he swung his pack up on his back and followed her up the narrow stairs to a small room tucked under the eve of the roof. His eyes were drawn to the trim firm bottom in front of him as they advanced to the upper floor. Turning she indicated a bedroom then pointed out the bathroom.  
  
Catching the warm gleam reflected in his storm grey eyes as he followed her narrative, Amanda blushed. As she explained the secrets of the bathroom a picture of him first in the shower then bathing in the tub, had her babbling nervously. She barely showed him the workings of the toilet before she jerkily opened the linen cupboard and pointed out towels and soap as well as shampoo. At his nod of understanding she fled and entered her own bedroom throwing herself down on the bed.  
  
“Real smooth, Amanda, you certainly impressed him! And how can you even be interested when you just broke off with someone else? You know he has a wife back where he comes from, so just cool it.”  
  
Just where was this whole strange thing going any way?


	3. Will Morning Be Different?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disappointed by her lover's infidelity, Amanda seeks the solace of her family's forest cabin. A very bad snowstorm will change her life forever. Very Alternate Universe

Amanda listened to the wind as it whistled around the cabin. She snuggled down in her bed and thought about her strange visitor. Her brother had introduced her to the books that final summer she had taken off from college before starting medical school. She had always had a special admiration for the elves, and most specifically for Elrond’s character. She found herself suffering along with him through his many losses while admiring the great courage, dignity and wisdom he had exhibited throughout the many twist and turns of Tolkiens tales. She was truly puzzled that the writer had so perfectly recreated the world of middle earth without direct knowledge yet it seemed the only logical answer that he had. Perhaps Elrond was not the first to be sent to earth and had been trapped here.  
  
When the movies had come out and the talented actor had breathed life into his character she had been truly captivated. She had been both amused and horrified when the groupies had flocked to worship at the feet of the actors who portrayed the golden haired Legolas and Haldir. While she had found the actor who played Elrond attractive, she could not fathom herself reacting in such a manner. Now when she found herself faced with the actual person, er, elf, darned if she wasn’t just as bad. It was clear to her that she had very conflicting emotions to either his staying or going.  
  
Amanda could not rationally understand either what higher being or force of nature had created him and plopped him down in her world. While she was ambivalent in her beliefs concerning alternate universes or parallel dimensions it was more because she didn’t have the knowledge or experience to understand such things. It all was just too confusing!  
  
Across the hall, Elrond sat in an old leather chair his own thoughts a chaotic whirlpool as he tried to find some sense in what had happened over the past twenty-four hours. A part of his mind could not accept what had happened as real and insisted that he was hallucinating. It would not be unusual if one were suffering because of the freezing cold. On the other hand Amanda, the dog and the cabin were very detailed creations in a world he had neither the knowledge nor experience with.  
  
He suddenly felt very much alone.  
  
No, rational or not, he had to accept the fact that it had really happened and he had moved from his world to hers. He only hoped that the writer was right and he did indeed return and continue on in middle earth until he sailed to the Undying lands.  
  
Once he accepted that he turned his thoughts as to why it had happened. Certainly there would have been better places for him to have emerged than this isolated cabin. There had to be a reason why it was here and not elsewhere. Was it the woman? She certainly was unusual and he had to acknowledge he was attracted to her. He sensed that she was more than just attracted to him as well. Perhaps she was meant to return with him. Her skills as a healer would be extremely useful in expanding those among his own people. Her knowledge of what lay ahead could also help if she could be persuaded to share. He shook his head, No, her caution and rational regarding the future of his world would not allow her to do so.  
  
He would not find his answers just yet. Perhaps things would become clearer over the next few days. That is, if he had that long. He groaned. He may very well have the rest of his life here to figure that out. Well he would deal with that when it occurred. As much as he was appalled with what she had revealed, he was also excited about the possibilities she had mentioned. He could take the time to learn about this new world and become a healer on their terms. He wondered if the shift here had had any other effects on him. Well if it had, he was sure all would be reveal with time.  
  
Elrond sighed and finally allowed himself to relax and enter into the dream state that was the elf version of human sleep. As he quieted he automatically began to expand his senses out over the surrounding area seeking out the conditions and well-being of its inhabitants. But for the first time in thousands of years they found nothing. It was as if there were solid walls enclosing the small world that contained the cabin, its inhabitants and the clearing in which it sat. Changing their focus they locked on to the human female and her obvious distressed mental state.  
  
Amanda was deep in the throws of a nightmare. Elrond returned to full awareness and debated the wisdom of awakening her. Allowing the healer in himself to make the decision he rose from the chair and crossed to her door. Hesitating and having second thoughts he turned away only to hear soft sobs and cries of “NO, NO”. With that he quietly opened the door and crossed to the bed. Amanda thrashed about under twisted blankets and sheets and she seemed to be struggling with some adversary.  
  
Sitting down carefully beside her, he placed a hand over her forehead and sent soothing thoughts of safety and peace hoping to calm her enough that he could awaken her without shock. He frowned when he seemed to have little effect. Finally he simply shook a shoulder and called her name. He had to repeat himself several times before she surfaced from the depth of her dream.  
  
“Amanda,” he paused while he waited for her to recognize him. “You have had a bad dream.”  
  
She shuddered and opened her eyes but she remained spaced out and unfocused.  
  
“Amanda,” he tried again.  
  
“Strange dreams,” she whispered, “Beautiful elves and their lord, all dead… Terrible creatures, laughing and screaming.... I tried to warn them, but they couldn’t hear me. Flames, earth shaking, explosions.” Her eyes focused on him, “Am I still dreaming?”  
  
“No, You are awake and safe.” He smiled down at her.  
  
She blinked at him her eyes wide open. “You really are here, not a dream.”  
  
He nodded, “I don’t understand how, but yes, I am here.”  
  
She lifted a hand and gently touched his cheek her eyes brimming over with tears. “You were leading a large group of your people in a terrible battle. So many deaths… Your king fell, and you could not save him. I felt your heart-rending grief. You have lost so much, how do you go on?”  
  
He had not expected that. Her question slipped behind the tight mask he had maintained for so long and ripped it away. He closed his eyes tightly as the pain erupted before he could secure it back in place. “I don’t know,” he whispered brokenly, “I just know I have to go on. There is too much more that will be lost if I do not.”  
  
She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him down in her embrace. For a moment, he resisted then relaxed into the warm softness of her body.  
  
“Oh Elrond, you have been the anchor for your people for so long. You can be once more when you return, but for now let go and not carry that burden. None will know but us.” She gently stroked the black hair and laid soft kisses against his brow.  
  
He kept his eyes closed and allowed himself to accept the comfort she offered him. For a time there were only the muted sounds of their breathing. The wind dropped and in the silence of the room time stood still. Gradually they became aware of tension building between them. He pulled back and looked searchingly into her eyes. He was unnerved by what was happening and was surprised when she nodded in response to the question he did not realize he had asked.  
  
“Amanda.” He hesitated unsure whether she understood what was happening. He knew he didn’t. “This may not be wise.”  
  
She nodded again, “I know, but this feels right. Maybe the reason this is all happening is to give you some peace before you must face what is coming.”  
  
“And what do you receive?” he questioned gently.  
  
“A boost to my broken heart and bent pride?” she suggested smiling wryly.  
  
“Is that what brought you up here, a lover’s quarrel?”  
  
“A faithless lover, who did it in our own bed and in my house.”  
  
“You were not bonded?”  
  
She shook her head. “And you? Would this cause trouble between you and Celebrian when you rejoin her?”  
  
He shook his head. “It has been several hundreds of years since she departed for the Undying Lands. My people are a bit more pragmatic than humans about such matters. When we are parted from our mates for long periods of time it is not unusual for us to form temporary relationships. It does not mean we love our mates any less but simply recognize the need for occasional closeness to ease the loneliness that arises during such times. We do not do this indiscriminately, there must be some degree of affection and respect for each other and both know it will end.”  
  
“There will be no problem then. It appears we meet all the conditions.”  
  
“Among my people, yes. Not yours I fear.”  
  
“Among my people we are much the same. Unfortunately we lack the gift of your sort of bonding and trust. We have developed a taste for serial relationships. Only very few bond to one mate for life.”  
  
“Are you sure about us? We do not know whether I will return or remain here.”  
  
“I am sure. I have wanted you all my life. I just never realized it until now.” She laughed as she pulled him back down. “I will explain it later.”  
  
He smiled and brushed her hair back from her face. With a soft sigh he took her mouth in a slow duel that quickly erupted into a full fledge firefight.  
  
Elrond soon found himself struggling unsuccessfully to rise from the bed and remove the shirt and jeans he wore until Amanda stopped him.  
  
“Let me do it,” she whispered as she scooted across the bed and pushed aside his hands. And like one unwrapping a long desired gift she carefully unbuttoned the shirt and pushed it gently off of his shoulders, pulling it loose from the waistband of the jeans. He caught and held his breath a long moment as she kissed his collarbone and worked her way down to his nipples and the hard plain of his stomach. She smiled up at him and palmed his heat before she undid the snap at the waste band. Slipping her hand in between the zipper and his hard arousal she gently cupped him before carefully sliding it open. She was surprised to find he wore no underwear.  
  
He shrugged at her expression. “It was uncomfortable.”  
  
Grinning, she merely said, “Going commando, why doesn’t that surprise me?”  
  
Returning her attention to the task at hand she pulled the jeans down and placed a kiss on the head that now sprang free from it former prison. He stepped out of them and reaching for her swiftly pulled the oversized tee shirt she wore over her head. Holding it out he looked at it with distaste.  
  
“Is this what the females of your world wear to sleep in? Surely you can find something more flattering then this.” He dropped (it) on the end of the bed.  
  
Amanda laughed, “We can and do when we share our beds with someone who merits such attention. We wear this when no one else is around because it is comfortable. I was not expecting company.”  
  
His eyes held her prisoner as they swept her body. “He was a fool, Amanda, to throw such a treasure away.”  
  
“It was not entirely his fault,” she acknowledged, “but I could not forgive him for what he did at the end.”  
  
Taking hold of her head and tangling his hands in her hair he lifted her face for his kiss. She melded into the hard plains of his body and wrapping her arms about him pulled him back upon the bed. He aligned himself half over her and began a slow assault upon her throat and shoulders. She gasped and thrust her head back into the pillow when he reached her breasts and began to nibble the tender nipples and pulling them into his mouth nipping and suckling them in turn.  
  
He stopped momentarily. “I do not know the manner in which your people pursue their joining. In my world both elves and men do so in much the same way. If there is a difference you must let me know what you desire. It is important to me that you share my pleasure.”  
  
“Somehow, my dear elf lord I don’t think you need worry. You are doing just fine.” She laughed up at his serious mien.  
  
Smiling, Elrond returned to his slow assault on her body and began to explore it until he found the hidden centre beneath the curls covering it. As his fingers teased their way repeatedly into her hot moist sheath Amanda shivered as her climax began to build. Coaxing her legs further apart he slid down between them. At first she did not understand what he intended but when he gently nibbled on her sensitive nub and thrust his tongue within following the path his fingers had earlier traversed Amanda found her hips undulating more and more uncontrollably in response. Twisting her fingers in his long black hair she sought to hold him against her and wailed as she urged him to go deeper. Elrond pulled back and enfolded her in his arms, nuzzling her throat.  
  
“Soon ind nin, soon, we shall go together.”  
  
With that, he moved above her and once more parted her thighs. Positioning himself he entered her slowly stopping every so often to allow her to adjust to the size of his shaft. Amanda felt herself stretching to accommodate him but there was no pain only a satisfying fullness. When he was fully seated within her he claimed her mouth once more and kissing her began a slow gentle but insistent thrusting filling her again and again. She was wet, tight and burning hot. Locking her legs around his powerful thighs she rose to meet his pounding need. Her eager response released his own and he began thrusting more rapidly in turn.  
  
His heart rate increased sending his blood surging through his veins. As he felt the rapid building in his loins towards his climax he sought desperately to slow down but it had been too long since he had joined with a female and the feel of her hot wet channel around his engorged shaft unleashed his drive to completion. His loss of control caused him to drive into her mercilessly and he did so blindly, his head thrown back, his face a frozen mask with eyes closed and lips pulled into a feral snarl. With a sudden cry he climaxed, his juices exploding into her womb. Elrond collapsed down on her breathing hard still sheathed within her. Beneath him, Amanda still had to reach her own climax and she twisted desperately in her frustration.  
  
As he struggled to regain control he whispered between shuddering gasps. “Forgive me, pen vuil, I could not wait.”  
  
Amanda could not control the tortured movements of her body. Her legs remained locked about his thighs as she held him captive within her. Her pelvic thrusts and undulating movements against his sex re-ignited his need and began anew the rhythmic thrusting that would give release to him.  
  
“Ayah, pen veil, once more I must have you,” he gasped, “I cannot stop.”  
  
Amanda clung to him and rode the wave finally reaching her own release. But for him his now searing need drove him mercilessly pounding into her for some time before he again found his release. Amanda clung to his heaving body and struggled to keep her body aligned to his. Somehow she knew he needed this and she suspected that this would not be the only time they would seek each other.  
  
Finally exhausted beyond recovery he collapsed into a healing slumber as deep as any human still impaled and lying atop of her. She smiled and gathered his limp body in her arms making no effort to shift either his weight or to release him. She had never dreamed she could cause such a reaction in any male and let alone an imaginary being like an elf. Tucking his head into her shoulder she brushed his hair away from his face and gently kissed his closed eyes. Sated she too slipped into sleep.


	4. Story Teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disappointed by her lover's infidelity, Amanda seeks the solace of her family's forest cabin. A very bad snowstorm will change her life forever. Very Alternate Universe

Chapter Three  
  
Amanda heard the shower running.  
  
Damn it, her mental pictures were back, more strongly then ever! She could see him standing under the streaming water, eyes closed, face lifted to its warmth. Shaking her head she tried to dislodge them and then gave up. She lay back on the bed and shuddered as she imagined his hands slowly soaping his body, first his chest, then lower to the pulsing centre of his maleness. Her own hands were tracing the same paths over her own body. She wondered what his body was like under the clothes he had worn. He had hair most women would die for, long, black and silky. And those beautiful storm grey eyes; you could loose your soul in them!  
  
Elrond paused under the stinging jets of water. He smiled as he sensed her thoughts. He found himself physically responding to them and adding extra soaping movements around his hardening arousal and sacs and then throwing his head back in apparent ecstasy. He felt her responses to the mental pictures he created. He grinned to himself then sighed. She was easily aroused. He was intrigued by this human female who was not thrown by his unusual arrival or the situation they found themselves in, yet was embarrassed by her own attraction to him. He also sensed pain, which he determined to seek the cause.  
  
He knew that the humans of his world were not as relaxed with their sexual activities as were those of his kind who believed that expressions of love and physical need were natural and exchanged freely until such times as they took a mate. Nor was it unusual for elf kind to take lovers when separated from their mate for long periods. He had taken a couple since the departure of Celebrian for the Undying Lands but neither had been long term or serious affairs. While he might find it satisfying to have such a relationship with Amanda, he suspected she would not. He would have to consider the possible consequences for both of them while their future remained unclear.  
  
Ducking his head under the water he washed and rinsed his long black hair then wrung the excess water from it and tossing the gleaming tresses back over his shoulders. He leisurely dried off chuckling as Amanda clearly was still responding to her mental images of him.  
  
Turning to the clothes she had left for him he puzzled for a short time over the leggings she had referred to as jeans and the short tunic she had called a shirt. He picked up the small clothes she had called briefs and undershirt and recalled her unspoken though wondering whether he preferred going ‘commando’. He wished he understood the meaning of that! Finally, dressed and with his hair restored to it usual orderly appearance, he returned to the sitting room down stairs.  
  
Amanda was in the kitchen preparing a stew for dinner later that evening. She turned at the sound of his footsteps and was glad that the heat from the stove provided a good excuse for her red face. He stood there in the doorway totally relaxed with his hands resting on his hips. Her brother’s shirt fit him like a second skin and the jeans rode low on his hips, encasing his long legs and trim buttocks lovingly. There was no mistaking the bulge that proclaimed his sex. He was barefooted and she noted that his feet were long and slender like his hands and fingers. Swallowing hard she had no problem visualising his fingers on her own body after the memories of his recent bathing. She had to really be loosing it! He had only been there for a matter of hours and she was already lusting after him like a randy sex hungry teenager.  
  
Turning back to the stove she waved the ladle she was using to stir the stew at the table next to the window. “There are ham sandwiches and hot chocolate over there for lunch, my lord, help yourself. There are several kinds of mustard or mayonnaise as you prefer.”  
  
He studied her for a moment and nodded. “Thank you, I will try your food. I wonder if it is much different then that of my world?” He sat down at the table and studied the items on the plate in front of him. “How does one consume these?”  
  
Amanda turned and smiled. “They are called sandwiches, my lord, after the Earl of Sandwich an English noble who wanted something simple he could eat while playing cards, a game of chance. His solution was to take some sliced meat and placed it between two pieces of bread. You eat it by picking up the individual sandwiches in your hands and consuming it. There are many different kinds of sandwiches now, but they are all eaten the same way.”  
  
He lifted one of the halves and awkwardly turned it about as he tried to decide where he should bite into it. Pausing before he did so he looked over at her. “My name is Elrond, Amanda, can you not address me by it?”  
  
She worried her bottom lip with neat white teeth as she considered it then nodded. “Certainly, we are much more informal here. If you are OK with that, I would prefer to.”  
  
Amanda lowered the heat under the stew to simmer and replaced the lid on the pot. Sitting down opposite him she selected a couple of sandwich halves and placed them on her plate. She ignored his attentive stare as she selected mustard and slathered it on the ham along with some horseradish.  
  
Grinning up at him from under her lashes, she grasped the sandwich firmly in her hands and proceeded to eat it down with relish. He smiled at her amusement over his obvious inexperience. He turned his attention to the hot chocolate with the sticky white topping and sipped it experimentally. Licking his lips he nodded in approval only to look up at her laughter. She picked up hers and took a swallow, licking her lips too. He stared at the moustache that was left on her upper lip and suddenly realized he had one too. He licked his off only to find her watching him intently and unconsciously echoing the movement of his tongue with hers. They stared at each other suddenly aware of the sexual tension between them.  
  
Elrond cleared his throat. “You promised to tell me about the writer and the stories that speak of my world.”  
  
Amanda nodded and took another sip from her cup before speaking, “Lets go into the sitting room. We will be more comfortable in there. The fire needs more wood any way. Bring your hot chocolate with you.”  
  
After they both were comfortable in front of the fire, she studied him for a while. “Would you give me an idea of what was going on in your world before you appeared here? How long ago you started Imladris for instance? Have you had the White Council yet? How long you have been married? How is your wife? How old are your children?”  
  
“Does it matter?” He asked interestedly.  
  
“It might give me a reference point to start with. I don’t know how much time you may have here and Tolkien covers a lot of pre history of your world. I want to give you enough for comparisons sake but we can’t afford to delve too deeply in the early stuff. It is very complex.” She paused then frowned. “I wish Ted were here, he is the real expert on middle earth in our family.”  
  
He nodded and began to answer her questions.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
The afternoon passed swiftly. Elrond was amazed at the accuracy's of the Tolkien writings. It was not long, however, before he realized that while she freely shared her knowledge of details of his world’s past and present history, she would only speak in generalities of its future.  
  
“Amanda, why do you not share details of the future of middle earth? There is one is there not?” he asked anxiously.  
  
“Yes, Elrond, there is. Tolkien included your continued presence in his tales of future middle earth. Since that is a strong indication that you will return I do not believe it wise for you to know specific actions or details beyond your present. Such knowledge may influence the choices you and others will have to make and that could change their eventual outcome.”  
  
She paused then continued. “It is no secret that middle earth will face Sauron again, and that it will be a brutal fight. Isildur’s heir will return but I will not tell you who he is or when he will appear. Nor is it a secret that in time the elves will either leave middle earth for the Undying Lands or remain and fade. Choices will be made and not all of them will be happy or good ones for them. If it turns out you must remain here, you will learn what Tolkien has seen for your world’s future and if it is indeed accurate, find some of it a comfort. You must be satisfied with that.”  
  
He lowered his head and pondered her remarks for some time before looking at her again. “Can you at least tell me if my family will survive?”  
  
Amanda hesitated then nodded. “Yes, you will all survive, and you will sail to join Celebrian in the Undying Lands.”  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. “Thank you.”  
  
She was glad he had not noticed her lack of specifics with regard to who would sail with him. Amanda rose, collected the cups and entered the kitchen where she checked the stew, stirring it before replacing the lid. Going to the window she stared out at deepening drifts of snow. The storm had not let up in its intensity. Elrond had followed and stood behind her watching it as well.  
  
“I have never seen such a heavy fall of snow before in my world. Does this occur often here?”  
  
“It is not unusual, but this storm is one of the worst we have had in two hundred years. The lakes don't help. The weather bureau predicts it at least another four days.”  
  
“You have men of magic who predict the weather?”  
  
“They are not men of magic; but, yes, we do have people who study and predict the weather.”  
  
“Will you tell me of the wonders of your world? Here I have seen strange things that I do not understand.” He gestured about the kitchen, his face alight with curiosity. “The cell phone would be of great value to us.”  
  
‘I am afraid it would not work in your world. You have not developed the technology that you would need to support it.” She paused and turned to face him. “Not all technology is good. In fact, Tolkien hated what it was doing to his world. In his stories he used the figure of Saruman to show the destructiveness of such power when it is used without regard to the consequences.”  
  
“Saruman the Wise is a great wizard and councillor. He is a friend to us all.” Elrond frowned. “Surely in this your writer is in error.”  
  
  
  
Amanda looked troubled and hesitated for a long time before responding. “Perhaps, but the desire for power can do strange things to people, even a maia. You would be wise to put your trust in Gandalf before Saruman.”  
  
“You will not tell me more, will you?”  
  
She sighed, “No, and I should not even have told you that..  
  
He nodded, “Very well, I will consider the possibility.”  
  
Amanda turned back to the stove. “The stew is ready. After dinner I will tell you something of my world, both good and bad. Perhaps there will be something that will be of interest or use to you when you return home.”  
  
After dinner she was as good as her word. Knowing of his interest in healing she started with the strides made in medical science and some of the problems they had to deal with. There were the constantly evolving diseases and the rush to find new medicines to cure them. Of the new machines that allowed them to perform miraculous surgeries and prolong life. He was stunned to learn of organ transplants and in vitro fertilization that gave hope to childless couples and the terrible decisions that led to abortions right or wrong. It was almost more than he could comprehend. He was overwhelmed that most all of this had developed in the last fifty years.  
  
She went on to tell him about the development of powered flight and the reach for the stars. Her comments of man landing and walking on the moon were met with snorts of disbelief. When she told him of the landing of the Martian rovers and their exploration he listened with fascination. The launch of various satellites and how they were used for the study of the earth’s features as well as communications left him wide eyed. When she described the development of atomic energy and its various potential uses for power generation and medical applications, he was impressed until she mentioned its use as a terrible bomb and the radiation problem that had not yet been solved.  
  
“I promised I would tell you the good and bad.” Amanda reminded him, “We are capable of both great good and terrible evil.”  
  
“You have given me much to ponder over. It may have been no accident I was sent to your world.” He considered thoughtfully. “There remains much more I would like to know. Yet it grows late and I think we are both weary. Will you continue this in the morning?”  
  
Amanda smiled wryly, “We are not going anywhere for a while. If nothing happens to send you back home before then I will be happy to continue.”  
  
“Then I suggest we do so.”


	5. What Fools We Mortals Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disappointed by her lover's infidelity, Amanda seeks the solace of her family's forest cabin. A very bad snowstorm will change her life forever. Very Alternate Universe

As Elrond slowly climbed out his deep well of sleep, he became aware of the soft body of a female shifting slowly beneath him. Puzzled he sought to remember where he was and how he had arrived in a bed with her. Her legs were entangled with his and there was no doubt of what their earlier activities had been. The musky odour of sex hung heavily about them and filled the small room. Already his body was stirring in response to the scent and the silken touch of her skin.  
  
“Good Morning,” came her sleepy voice. Her hands swept down his sides and up over his back, then caressing him back down to his buttocks.  
  
He levered himself up on his lower arms over her and stared down at the face belonging to the body of the female he had obviously made love to and done so quite thoroughly in the previous hours. She smiled up at him and mischievously thrust up against his loins and wiggled a bit as she felt the stirrings of his arousal. As he put name to face, he suddenly stiffened remembered the happenings of the last twenty-four hours.  
  
Amanda watched as waves of shock, memory and understanding passed over his face. Reaching up, she pushed his long hair back and smoothed the frown as it formed. “Elrond, don’t regret what has happened. Both of our responses should leave no doubt as to our needing or wanting it.”  
  
He studied her intently for some time before nodding wryly and relaxing back against her his face nuzzling back into the curve of her neck. “It would seem that we have not finished yet either. It appears that a part of my body has a mind of its own.”  
  
Amanda chuckled, “I would not object to its interest again but if you don’t mind, could we reverse our positions?”  
  
Without responding he slipped his arms beneath her and flipped her over, she squeaked in surprise and quickly clenched her legs around his thighs and tightening her hold about his neck found herself now resting on the planes of his hard muscular body.  
  
“Like this?” he questioned her and watched her reaction with amused interest.  
  
She untangled herself from his body and sat up astride his hips on her knees laughing. “Just like that,” she agreed.  
  
She noted with delight that in the process of flipping her he had managed to re sheath himself within her. Leaning forward above him she braced her hands against the headboard and watched as his eyes darkened with her movements. He lifted his legs and bent his knees, bracing her backside. His long fingers slowly splayed themselves over her hips holding her firmly against his thighs. With his eyes focused on hers, he gently thrust up against her several times. She responded by slowly rocking forward and rising slightly before repeating.  
  
Elrond moved his hands in leisurely fashion over her abdomen and up under the lower curves of her breasts, cupping them and shaping them before rubbing and pinching her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers then moving back down to her hips and seeking the sensitive jewel between her thighs to torture her sweetly.  
  
With a low moan of she responded by bending over and capturing his lips in a deep kiss and thrusting her tongue in his mouth imitating the rhythm of his thrusting and riding his shaft more insistently. Groaning against her mouth he entangled his fingers in her hair and held her face prisoner while countering hungrily. Within moments his thrusts had become more powerful and deeper as he sought to carry them both to their release. Amanda stiffened and pulled herself upright as she ground her hips against his riding him hard. With his hands once more grasping her hips firmly he growled and thrust hard one last time climaxing deep into her core then fell back against the sheet hips bucking slowly several times as his body came down from his high. Amanda soon followed him falling boneless against his shuddering body.  
  
As their breathing returned to normal Amanda rolled off of him and onto her side. Resting her head on a raised palm and studied his face. Chuckling she reached out her free hand and stroked his cheek.  
.  
  
“You must have all your female elves panting and plotting to get you into bed if this is any example of your prowess. It certain must match your ferocity in battle.”  
  
Embarrassed Elrond felt a blush heat his face. He shook his head in denial. “You are the third lover I have taken since Celebrian left. I do not understand why I have suddenly become like one of the stags in rut. All I have to do is touch you and I loose total control. It is not rational. If we do not stop we will not be able to determine what all of this means nor will we be able to do anything about it.” Folding his arms behind his head he stared at the ceiling trying to understand why this was happening.  
  
“I can certainly take it if you can. It would not be an unpleasant fate.” Amanda interrupted his train of thought rudely.  
  
Surprised he swivel his head suddenly looking at her from under a quirked eyebrow. When he caught the gentle teasing glint in her eyes he smiled and laid back.  
  
“Do you always take life so seriously? Do you ever do things just for enjoyment’s sake?” She played with several tresses of his hair smoothing them with her fingers.  
  
He shook his head. “It seems that Iluvatar has give me the charge to build a refuge and hold it against the evil that is Sauron until he is defeated or the last of the elves have taken the final ship to the Undying Lands.”  
  
“You will prevail.”  
  
He looked back at her, “Is that in the story?”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Sauron will be defeated and the elves will sail?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“But you will not tell how it will happen or when.” He smiled ruefully, knowing what her answer would be.  
  
“I cannot.”  
  
“Well at least you have given me some hope.”  
  
At his comment, she suddenly choked back a laugh and buried her face in his hair.  
  
He turned again to look at her mystified. “What is that about?”  
  
She turned serious and leaned over him. “When you have hope come to you, then you will know that the time of the final battle is near. There, I will say no more. I dare not.”  
  
Any further conversation was interrupted by the sounds of Glori’s insistent barking. Amanda groaned. “I forgot about him. He needs to be fed and let out for a run.”  
  
Moving back from him she grabbed his hand and pulled him from the bed. Crossing to the door she pulled a robe from the hook and slipped into it. “You can have the bathroom first, I will take care of him and get some breakfast started.”  
  
He hesitated. “I can let him out and get the fire started in the fireplace. Elves do not feel the cold as harshly as humans. I do not know about the kitchen fire.”  
  
She turned as she opened the door and looked back at him. He stood there nude with his black hair tumbling about his head down his back. It was a picture she would remember the rest of her life.  
  
Swallowing hard, she shook her head, “Thanks, but I know where everything is. You shower and come on down when you are finished.”  
  
He nodded and she closed the door behind her.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Over the next five days they continued their conversations on both worlds. Ever the lore master, Elrond devoured every thing she could tell him about Earth and its history. When he asked about the physical makeup of Earth, she pulled out an old atlas that showed its continents and oceans.  
  
“This is a very old one, at least eighty years…”  
  
Elrond smiled at her explanation and Amanda suddenly paused realizing how silly her words sounded. The being in front of her was thousands of years old and the book’s age represented but a moment in time for him.  
  
She grimaced then continued. “Some of these nations no longer exist and it doesn’t show current political boundaries. There have been some huge construction projects that have impacted on the face of the land but they aren’t included either.”  
  
He raised an eyebrow quizzically and she explained about different canals that had been built letting the huge ships move from one ocean to another. She pointed out several large river systems that had been dammed providing power, flood control and irrigation for crops. She told about the building of long tunnels that pierced mountain ranges and cut travel time for both people and freight. He shook his head in wonder over the idea of the channel tunnel that linked the island kingdom with its neighboring continent.  
  
When Amanda paused in her narrative, he waited patiently for her to continue.  
  
She sighed. “This atlas was printed about the time Tolkien was writing his books about Middle Earth. He was a citizen of this island kingdom and he was constructing a mythical history for his country because he believed that they had been deprived of developing one of their own after an invasion centuries before by the country across the channel. It was the victor’s myths that became theirs and really didn’t reflect their culture up to that time. He placed your lands on this area of the continent. I suppose one could see the area near the island of Iceland as where you would expect your Undying Lands to be.”  
  
He studied the map and nodded. “Is this where they built the underwater tunnel?” He indicated the channel.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Can you tell me something of the culture he was creating it for?”  
  
“Yes, they were born of a mix of tribes that were called Angles, Celts and Saxons. The island also had early waves of invaders called Vikings from up here in the Scandinavian Peninsula that….”  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
And so it went, question after question, brief explanations that hinted at but did not satisfy leaving him desiring more information then ever.  
  
His questions about the rulers of the lands of Earth led to an all day discussion of how early wandering tribes morphed into the city-states and then into kingdoms ruled by hereditary kings.  
  
She pulled out an old history book that included pictures of the various styles of architecture common to the many civilizations and it was the stark beauty of the Greeks that captured his interest. When he asked about it he was taken aback when Amanda not only explained how it developed but addressed the broad impact that their culture, government, art, literature, mythology and religion had on later countries that rose on the European continent in later centuries.  
  
Elrond appreciated how their republic form of government would appeal to the average human, but had great difficulty understanding how a country could function without the firm hand of a king to guide it.  
  
“Have you not found it difficult to gain consensus among the many on establishing laws, collecting moneys to support armies, build roads and strong walls for your cities? Even in my small councils I often have great difficulty.”  
  
Amanda laughed, “You bet we do, but it does work for us.”  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
The next day found them examining individual conquerors and their reasons for pursuing power.  
  
“Your people seem to have a bloodthirsty history with many who sought to subjugate all. We have had one or two, but nothing like yours. You mentioned some time back madmen that equalled Sauron?”  
  
Amanda nodded. “In the early histories a Chinese emperor conquered many small city kingdoms and formed one large one…”  
  
“Another Mongol tribal leader swept out of the east conquering a huge portion of Asia. He destroyed and slaughtered whole cities, cutting off heads and generally laying waste to them. His descendants continued to pillage and plunder for a couple of centuries.”  
  
“Earlier there were a series of Persian and similar …”  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
“…Alexander is considered one of the greatest military leaders ever to have existed. It came as quite a shock to his Greek neighbors when he conquered them and went on to capture the Persian Empire and spread even further beyond into India and Egypt.”  
  
“Napoleon who took nearly all of Europe and nearly destroyed France. He was ultimately…”  
  
“The worst of all, though, was Hitler. I would put him right up there with Sauron. He was responsible for the death of millions throughout Europe. He …”  
  
Elrond shifted in his chair, leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees, "Was he mad?"  
  
"Without a doubt."  
  
"Let us stop here, I cannot absorb anymore any more of this just now."  
  
"Very well." Amanda stretched. "I hope we can find something more pleasant to discuss tomorrow."  
  
Rising Elrond crossed to the window and stared out at the snow flurries. Would the snow ever stop? He had come to terms with what had happened but he didn’t understand it. He realized that if he were indeed stuck here he would find it difficult to adjust. This world was even more alien then he had believed possible."


	6. Saying Goodbye Sucks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disappointed by her lover's infidelity, Amanda seeks the solace of her family's forest cabin. A very bad snowstorm will change her life forever. Very Alternate Universe

Chapter Six  
  
Saying Goodbye Sucks  
  
Her guest had been there just over a week. The storm continued to drop snow frequently leaving drifts of eight to twelve feet on most of the areas around the cabin. The only remaining clearing was that in front where the road led up from the bridge while on the uphill side the snow had reached the roof line and completely filled in the rear porch. Snow collecting on the roof slid off in a low rumble with some regularity thanks to its steep pitch, and the cap on the chimney kept snow from drifting in ensured that the fireplace continued to draw safely. The road itself leading out from the cabin was impassible and any chance of them leaving was nil but all in all, the cabin remained in good shape and they were comfortable.  
  
Standing at the sitting room window nursing a large mug of coffee Amanda watched with amusement as Elrond threw sticks for Glori. Holding it over his head he laughed as Glori jumped against him attempting to grab it. When the dog knocked him over and ran off with his prize Elrond lay sprawled in the snow laughing his head off. His pleasure was almost the equal of that of the dog’s. She shook her head, such a simple thing to cause joy!  
  
Like Elrond, Amanda remained puzzled by what had happened. They could find no purpose or intent to be derived from such an occurrence. They had spent a great deal of time discussing the events as each of them remembered leading up to the time he walked up to the cabin. There were two things that were common to both, the unusual storm and the dirty acrid fog. Both agreed if there were any chance that he would return to his world, it would most likely be when those two things happened again.  
  
While their days had been filled with talk, their nights had been filled with intense lovemaking. Amanda knew she could easily fall in love with him but she had enough sense to know that until his future was settled one way or the other he would be in no position to commit to any relationship. She also understood that it was important somehow that he continue to believe that based on the Tolkien stories he would go home and be a part of the process that would lead to the destruction of his enemy Sauron and sail to the Undying lands.  
  
He was frustrated. At some point he would have make a decision as to when he would no longer expect to return home and when he would have to start making a life for himself in this world. Amanda made it clear that he could stay at the cabin for as long as he wished. When he no longer had any expectation of returning then she would help him transition to a new life here. She also wondered what he thought of her or even if he could see a relationship between them but she refused to place added pressure on him now by asking.  
  
Amanda did not expect it would be easy because a person no longer simply emerge with no background or roots into today’s world. An individual needed to prove he existed with birth certificates, school records, social security numbers as well as banking records, income tax, etc., if he hoped to get a worthwhile job, own property or travel. She felt though that over time they would be able to build him an initial identity that could provide him with the sort of cover he would need to survive until he was ‘legitimate’ enough to stand on his own. Perhaps starting as a refugee without documentation from some country that no longer existed. He certainly fit that even if his country was on another world and in another time.  
  
She remembered a movie in which an immortal who did not age had created a number of identities through the centuries that allowed him to transition from one to the next and even inherit his property from himself. He even faced the same problem that Elrond would, out living several wives and lovers. She thought it might a good idea if she rented the DVD for him to see when the worst happened and he was stranded here.  
  
Their discussions had given him but the slimmest understanding of her world’s history and culture. Elrond expressed an interest a role that would allow him to use his knowledge as a healer. Many of the current troubled places in which some of the poorest or unsettled people existed would be a good place for him do so. He would also be an excellent teacher. Amanda tended to agree, but she hoped there would be a way for him to establish the proper medical or teaching credentials before doing so. Time was not an issue for him and there were ways to legitimately do so via the Internet. Of course all of this would be moot if he returned home.  
  
Elrond entered the cabin chuckling and brushing the snow off his jacket followed by Glori who barrelled through the door behind him barking madly. Dancing around Elrond the dog did his best to entice him to continue playing. Squatting down he rubbed the silky ears, held the head and smiled into the dark brown eyes. Glori was in love!  
  
“I have never made friends with a canine before. It is easy to understand why you have done so. I will definitely seek one out in either world in future.”  
  
Amanda smiled. “He can be a bit of a flake. But his loyalty and affection have been a comfort to me more than once.”  
  
“Flake?”  
  
“Sorry, it means he is rather short on brains and doesn’t always appear to think before he leaps.”  
  
“Sounds like my sons upon occasion. I will have to remember that. ‘Flake’.” He repeated.  
  
“Just this past fall when we were up here he ran off and was gone for several days. I worried something had happened to him but he showed up grinning like he was very pleased with himself and he was accompanied by a very pretty light grey female wolf. She didn’t stick around, though and he didn’t seem to mind. If he had gotten involved with a pack he probably wouldn’t have survived. He just doesn’t seem to understand the danger sometimes.”  
  
“You have wolves around here?”  
  
“We have found they are necessary in maintaining the healthy balance of our wildlife food chain. At one time we had killed a sizeable number of them off. Then we found the wild deer herds became larger than their range could support without their natural predators to maintain their numbers. As a result many were dying of starvation during the harsh winters and the weakened herds were easily affected with diseases that spread to other hoofed wild life as well as domestic cattle. We have since made a concerted effort to reintroduce them …”  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing the problems of species going extinct and again Elrond was disturbed by the carelessness of humans exhibiting in the care of their world. He was somewhat mollified by the efforts Amanda described trying to save endangered species.  
  
“We have learned a great deal in the last fifty years about how all of the life on the planet is part of and important to the survival of all. The problems come in when there are too many people who need to have a source of food to survive or pursue the old ways of living without regard consequences of destruction of natural habitats.” She shook her head, “but there is still so much we need to do.”  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Elrond carried in another armload of wood from the side porch and added it to the stack by the fireplace. Reaching down he stroked the head of the sleeping dog then stepped over him and entered the kitchen.  
  
“Can I help with anything?” He smiled at Amanda as she brushed flour from her hands and arms. “You have some flour on your cheek and nose.” Lifting a hand he gently brushed her face clean.  
  
She smiled as she placed the dough in a pan and covered it with a damp towel then placed it on the back of the stove to rest and rise. I haven’t made bread since my grandmother died. I hope I remember how. Otherwise we will have to settle for biscuits.”  
  
“You are quite self sufficient.” He followed her to the table and poured himself a mug of tea from the teapot and added some honey.  
  
“My grandmother insisted I learn my way around a wood stove or even cooking in the fireplace. All of us had too.” Amanda picked up her mug of coffee and grimaced when she found it cold. Crossing to the sink she emptied it and rinsed it out before pouring tea in it.  
  
He nodded. “I have brought in enough wood to last until morning, I don’t like the looks of those clouds again. It looks like we may get another heavy snowfall.”  
  
Amanda frowned and looked at him. “I think you should be ready to leave just in case.”  
  
“I know,” he nodded then shook his head. “I don’t want to leave you here alone.” He gazed down at her intently.  
  
“We can’t risk you missing the chance to return.”  
  
“If this has been planned then the opportunity will be there.”  
  
“Nonetheless it won’t hurt to be ready.”  
  
“I know.” He sighed, “I will redo my pack and have it ready later this evening. My clothes are clean and dry now. I thank you for that.”  
  
“I will prepare some food for you to take along as well. You may need a day or two to find your way.”  
  
In the sitting room Glori raised his head and growled. He rose and went to the door where he sniffed and scratched at the bottom. He looked back expectantly to Amanda who stood in the doorway between the kitchen and sitting room. Sniffing again, he began barking and wagging his tail madly.  
  
“What in the world, Glori. If you want to go out you had better make it quick, it is getting dark.” She opened the door and watched him bounding out, and caught her breath when she saw the she wolf sitting at the edge of the clearing.  
  
“Elrond,” she called quietly, “come here.”  
  
“Is that Glori’s friend?” He asked when he joined her.  
  
She nodded and both watched as the two canines faced each other and seemed to be discussing something. Glori looked back over his shoulder then they both entered the woods.  
  
“Darn that dog. If he takes off again, he may not make it back in time.” She put on a jacket and went out on the porch and called Glori several times but the dog did not return to her whistles. She turned back as Elrond joined her.  
  
He pointed and softly said, “Look.”  
  
Glori was following the she wolf out of the woods, each carefully carrying a bundle in their mouths. They crossed to the cabin steps where the she wolf gently laid the bundle on the ground, nosed it and sat looking up at them. Her yellow eyes looked directly at Elrond for a long moment then she turned and trotted of back into the cover of the woods. Glori carried his bundle up the stairs and dropped it squalling in front of Elrond. He descended back down the stairs to the first bundle, carefully picked it up and returned to place it beside the other. He too sat and stared intently at Elrond.  
  
“What in the name of…they are puppies! Wolf puppies!” Amanda exclaimed.  
  
Elrond squatted and picked one wiggling bundle up in each hand. “ Lets get back inside.”  
  
Amanda grabbed Glori’s collar and pulled him in after her. When she turned from closing the door, Elrond had crossed to the fireplace and sat down in the chair with the puppies in his lap. Glory followed and nosed each one then sat in front of Elrond and stared intently up at him.  
  
“I think we’ve been given a gift.” He studied the puppies carefully. “It would seem that Glori is a father and the she wolf has shared their offspring with us.”  
  
Amanda picked up a pup and eyed it with wonder. “I have never heard of such a thing. I mean, dogs have gone wild and mated with wolves, but I have never heard of parents walking up to humans and dropping the young at their feet. They will need a bed, I will find a box for them.” She gently put the pup on the floor only to have Glori pick it up and put it back in Elrond’s lap. He returned to sit directly in front of Elrond and stared at him once more.  
  
Elrond looked at Glori, “Are you trying to tell me they are for me?” Glori erupted in joyful wiggles as he bounded in circles around the chair.  
  
Elrond exchanged glances with Amanda. “It would seem that I am supposed to return with them as well.”  
  
“This is really weird.” Amanda slowly shook her head. “What are you expected to do with part wolf puppies?”  
  
“They are also part golden retriever.” He pointed out, and lifting each one, “ and a male and female each.”  
  
“A breeding pair?”  
  
“It would seem so.”  
  
After getting the puppies settled in their bed, Amanda found some tins of evaporated milk. She mixed it up and placed a small amount in a bowl in the bed. It took some coxing but they soon figured out how to drink from the bowl. She knelt by the box for some time as she watched them all but upending themselves into the milk. She rose and went to the fridge and took out a covered bowl of raw hamburger. Separating a handful she returned to the pups and offered them some small pieces. Growling they eagerly took it from her eating it in quick gulps and crying for more.  
  
“Well they have been weaned. I was concerned that feeding them would be a problem.”  
  
“That does solve one but there remains the one of getting them back with me.”  
  
“Are you sure this is what is intended?” She studied him worriedly.  
  
“No, but it seems the most obvious. If it isn’t I feel sure we will be redirected to the right one.”  
  
Elrond checked his pack and set it on the bench by the door. His clothes were folded and ready in the room they now shared. Amanda stood in the doorway and watched his preparations.  
  
“I have been thinking about the pups,” she carried an oversized leather bag with a shoulder strap. “This should cause no questions when you get back, it was a game bag that my father made. The flap folds over the top and they should be comfortable if we add some hay. There is some in the shed left over from covering some of the plants last fall.”  
  
He nodded. ‘If you will let me have the rest of the meat you fed them from earlier….”  
  
“Actually I have some stew meat that would probably be better.”  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Amanda sat on the floor in front of Elrond resting her head in his lap. He leaned back in his chair gazing into the fire and absently mindedly stroking her hair with a gentle hand.  
  
She sighed, “It grows late. I guess we should go to bed.”  
  
He smiled and leaning over kissed her. “One last memory before I leave?”  
  
“If you are. It may be a while yet.”  
  
Rising he drew her to her feet, lifted her in his arms and carried her up the narrow stairs to their small room. Slowly they undressed each other caressing and kissing with increasing passion as they moved on the bed. Amanda had never felt so much alive. Each touch, each kiss, each sigh fuelled the rising passion she knew she would never again feel with anyone.  
  
Elrond found himself once again in a perpetual state of arousal and he could not control of his hunger. It was as if the urge to impale himself deep within her core time and time again was the only way he would survive. Into the early hours of the next day they rose again and again until neither one had the strength to try again. Wrapped in his arms she pretended to sleep and not let him know she wept.  
  
“Amanda, we have shared something wonderful somewhere out of time. We should not let ourselves grieve, but rather rejoice. I shall never forget you, but I wish you would reconsider coming with me.”  
  
“I wish I could, but my world is here and I cannot leave my family. I would not be able to be the healer there as fully there as I can here. We do not know either if I would be allowed to return with you.”  
  
He sighed. “I will be lonely once more.”  
  
“Perhaps that is why you have been given the pups. They will give you all the love and loyalty they are capable of.”  
  
He shook his head. “It may be sometime before their purpose becomes clear….” He became silent and lifted his hand looking at the ring on his middle finger.  
  
“What is wrong, what has happened?” Amanda sat up and stared at his hand where the ring pulsed in waves of blue light.  
  
“It is Vilya, She has awakened. She is sensing my world once more.”  
  
“It is time then.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
‘You had best get ready. I will fix some tea and some hot cereal for you before you leave.”  
  
He nodded watching her as she drew on a robe and slowly crossed to the door.  
  
She turned and smiled through tear bright eyes. “I do rejoice, but I will miss you too.” She gently closed the door after herself and headed down the stairs. Stopping she remembered something from her childhood. She entered her parents’ bedroom and sought a small wooden box that held a number of family trinkets. In a little bag was what she sought and she tucked it in her robe pocket then continued down the stairs.  
  
Before preparing the food she let Glori out for a brief run. Looking down the valley toward the bridge she saw the strange heavy fog roiling up and smelled the acrid odor once more. Reluctantly turning she entered the kitchen and built up the fire and placed the kettle on. She had just finished feeding the pups some warm milk when Elrond descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. Exchanging long painful looks he crossed and took her in his arms. Neither spoke a word while they stood there until the sound of Glori’s barking at the door made them separate.  
  
“I will let him in,” Elrond said gruffly.  
  
“Thanks, I will have the tea and cereal ready in a couple of minutes.”  
  
Finally everything was ready for his departure, he lifted his pack and slung it on his back. The strap of the puppy bag laid across one shoulder and the bag itself lay against his right hip. His snowshoes lay outside on the porch along with his bow.  
  
“Elrond, There is a custom in my family that when loved ones must part, they each carry a special token given in remembrance. Will you take one from me with you?”  
  
“I would be honored.”  
  
She reached in her pocket and drew out the bag. From it she took out a small disk of silver made up of two halves that flowed around itself. Pulling it apart she handed half of it to him.  
  
He studied it curiously “What is its significance.”  
  
  
“It is an old symbol in my world which is called the yin and yang of life. Together it symbolizes the whole, When parted it becomes the male and female. My grandfather brought it back from the east after WWII and whenever they were apart each wore half on a chain around their neck. I do not expect you to do that, but I would like to think you will hold it once in a while and remember me.”  
  
“I will wear it with great affection.”  
  
  
She watched as he strode down the road padding firmly on his snowshoes until he reached the bridge. Before crossing it and entering the fog he turned one last time and raised a hand in salute then he was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
She never saw him again.  
  
For his sake Amanda hoped that Tolkien had written the true history of Middle Earth and that Elrond did sail at the end.  
  
Amanda waited for another week on the off chance he failed to make it back to his world. Her family had asked the state road department to make sure their roads were passable and hired a local to plough their private road. She returned to work and found somewhat to her surprise that her grief was not as pronounced as she expected it to be.  
  
Three months later she found out she was pregnant.  
  
She told no one about the whole strange incident nor who the father of the child was. She waited until its birth before she told her brother the truth.


End file.
